


she loves me (she loves me not)

by oswinry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinry/pseuds/oswinry
Summary: Some moments are bright, drenched in sunshine, and anticipation hums in your hearts.





	she loves me (she loves me not)

Gold.  
  
No, yellow, a bright sunshiney sort of color.  
  
No, gold.  
  
You know languages nobody’s spoken for a million million years, but Rose’s smile, tongue-touched and golden like the sun, exists in a place beyond words.  
  
On New New York, she laughs and your ears ring with sunny bells, and you think you’ll tell her.  
  
She’s defeated the devil and her glad relief is warm and honey-colored, and the words beat fast on your tongue.  
  
You take her to worlds of ice, worlds of cool blues and deep greens, wondering if anything can temper the hue of that smile.  
  
(You are drowning in it and wish to break free.)  
  
(You don’t.)  
  
(You couldn’t anyway.)  
  
Her laugh makes you giddy. Your head spins. Gold cascades down the walls of the TARDIS.  
  
You’ll tell her this time. Really you will.  
  
(You never do.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I can also be found on [tumblr](https://actual-bill-potts.tumblr.com).


End file.
